A change for the better
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Weird girl is feeling down after the death of her cat. so to cheer her up Elsa gives her a makeover that will definitely lead to both good and bad changes later on.
1. chapter 1

Ever since the whole dutch day insident, and the death of her poor cat Mr. Whiskers.

Weird Girl has not been the same simce.

She stopped going to school a few days at a time and stopped talking to any of her classmates.

Despite ever really talking to her, Elsa and Victor worried about their strange friend.

As for Bob, Toshaki, Edgar and Nassor, they didnt notice. They were still getting over dutch day themselves.

That day after school, Elsa and Victor were walking home together.

But on there way there they passed weird girls house, and noticed that she was sitting outside on her pourch all alone.

She looked really sad, ans since she no longer held her little white kitty in her arms she looked broken as well.

"Hey Elsa, why dont you go talk to her?" asked Victor.

"Huh? why me??" Elsa said in a confused voice.

"Well.. uh id do it myself but I think what she really needs right now is another girl to talk to".

Elsa sighed knowing that he was right, "Okay I will, see ya Victor".

With a wave goodbye, she walked up to weird girls house.

"Uh...hi" said Elsa, weird girl looked up noticing the only girl from her class that payed her attention.

"Hi Elsa" weird girl said in a low voice.

"I noticed that you hadn't been at school latley, I just wanted to see if you were ok".

Weird girl sighed, "What's the point of going to school? I have no friends and no one even notices me".

Elsa shook her head "Thats not true, me and Victor notice you. We miss having you at school, plus I think I know a way that could help others notice you more."

"Oh ya? How??" weird girl asked.

"I'll help you, come on let's go to my house"

said Elsa as she grabbed her hand and made there way to her house.


	2. 2

When they got to Elsa's house, Elsa's uncle was outside watering the plants.

When he saw the two girls he did not look happy (like always).

"And..who is this?" he asked, "My friend from school, she's here to help me with my homework" Elsa said. Weird girl looked at her suprised.

"Thats fine, she looks like someone who can actually help bring your grades up!"

he snappes before returning to hia flowers.

Walking inside the two girls made there way up the stairs.

"Your uncle seems kinda crabby"

Elsa giggled, he's always like that, but don't worry he wont bite.

Weird girl gave her a small smile and fallowed her friend into her bedroom.

Inside there was a queen sized bed, with nightmare before xmas sheets.Purple walls with band and movie posters.

And a big vanity with a mirror and lots of makeup and hair products.

"Go ahead sit down, we need to see what hair styles and make up looks good on you".

Weird girl was confused, "Whats all that for??"

"For your new look, im giving you a makeover" said elsa.

"What makeover?! How do you even know ill look good when your done?? And what if no one notices me?!

"You just gotta trust me, youll get noticed I promise. Plus who else are yoi gonna trust to help you out??"

Weird girl nodded knowning she was right.

For the next few hours or so, Elsa brushed, cut, dyed, applyed makeup and picked out the perfect outfit for her friend.

When she was finally done she said

"Okay you can open your eyes now".

Weird girl did as she was told and couldnt believe how great she looked!!

Her once long and wavey blonde hair, was now dyed a beautiful shade of bright red strawberry blonde with a few streaks of black highlights.

The usual Pink floarl patterned dress she always wore, was now replaced by a maroon blouse with sleeves that showed her shoulders. Complete with a black minni skirt and black Kombat boots.

But what she loved most was the way hwr makeup was done.

She had on plenty of masscerra wich made her eyeslashes much longer, black eyeliner and faded pink eye shadow that made hwr eyes pop out. And on her lips was a clear lipgloss that smelled like cherries.

"Wow is that really me??" she asked while looking into the mirror.

Elsa nodded,see I told you that you could trust me, you'll definitely be noticed now".


	3. 3

"Thank you Elsa, thanks to you I feel and look great. I think im ready to come back to school, ive missed seeing everyone".

"Im happy to hear that, and just out of curiosity is there a certain someone you want in particular to notice you?"

Elsa askes with a wink.

"Well... ive had a crush on Nassor for the longest time".

Elsa smirked she figured it would be Nassor, he was after all the 2nd weirdest boy in class (the first was edgar).

"Well qith this new look, you'll be getting alot of guys looking at you and if your lucky Nassor will be one of them".

Weird girl smiled and out of nowhere gave Elsa a friendly hug. Elsa decided not to be akward and hugged her back.

"Bye Elsa" said Weird girl as she left Elsas house.

"Bye hope you come to school tomorrow", said Elsa with a wave. "I really hope this works" she thought to herself as she went back inside.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Elsa sat at her desk, watching everyone else as they walked into the classroom. Soon the late bell rang and kids stopped coming in, but Elsa still continues to look at the door.

While Mr. Rykruzki took roll call, victor turned to elsa and asked "Why do you keep looking at the door?"

But before Elsa could respond, Edgar interrupted by saying "are you expecting someone?!" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sort of" said Elsa in a flat voice doing her best not to roll her eyes.

But a small smile krept across her face, once she saw her friend walk through the classroom door.

"She's here" said Elsa in a low voice, but everyone else must have heard her because everyone was now looking at the beautiful girl in the doorway.

"Young lady are you new to this class?" asked Mr. Rykruzki.

"No sir, im the girl who sits in the very back.. im known as weird girl among my classmates".

When she sais that, the teacher finally realized who she was, along with everyone eles.

"Woah" said Victor and Edgar.

"Oh Vow" said Toshaki with wide eyes.

"So B-beautiful" sais Bob with a dreamy look.

As for Nassor he couldn't choke out a word,he just stared at her amazed, with his jaw practically dropped to the floor.


	4. 4

"Well we're all glad to have you back weird girl, now please take a seat".

She did as her teacher told her and gave a small wave to Elsa as she walked by.

She didn't even pay attention to the looks that everyone elese was giving her.

Her part was pounding so fast as she approached her desk, and Nassor hadn't taken his eyes off of her even for a minute.

She gave a small wave and smiled at him as she sat down. She smiled even more when Nassor blushed and looked down while he waved back at her.

Actually all the boys in class were waving and winking at her.

Elsa was right about this whole makeover deal.She really was getting more people to notice her.

During lunch time, weird girl sat at her usual table outside. Usually she would just sit all alone, but today Elsa and the boys sat with her.

"Did you get in trouble for missing so much school?" asked Bob taking a bite of his messy sandwich.

"Not really, my parents were disappointed but the teachers understood and said I could makeup my work if i stay after school".

Everyone nodded, " View have missed vout on avot if view need velp jest tell me" said Tosahki.

Weird girl blushed, shq never expected that the 2nd most smartest boy in class to help her. He always seemed so hard core but she figured that was for his ego.

"..So ill be the one to ask, whats with the new look? We haven't seen or heard from you in weeks, and now you come back looking totally different, why is that weird girl?" asked Edgar as he stared at hee qith hia big creepy eyes and smile.

Weird girl noticed that Victor and Bob were staring at her curious about the question, but Tosahki and Nassor were sending daggers of glares at Edgar.

"Well..I..I.." said weird girl starting to stutter, bug was saved from the question when Elsa cut in.

"I helped her! Look you guys dutch day had an affect on all of us. Victor nearly lost sparky again. I nearly lost my life, Bob's sea monkeys caused caos, Toshakis turtle almost ate him, and Nassor you nearly suffercated and became a real mummy".

As she said that, all the boys looked down with sad faces knowing she was right.

"And as some of you may recall, weird girl lost her cat in the process, her cat was her only friend. And I can understand how she feels...alot of us can. If I ever lost Persephone, I wouldn't come to school either. But me and Victor were worried about her so I decided to give her a makeover to speed up the recovery process."

Everyone looked at weird girl to see if this was true, she nodded.

"After I lost Mr. whiskers I wasn't sure how I was gonna face all of you. I know ive acted strange before and have made alot of you dislike me, but im willing to give this another shot and actually become friends with all of you...is that okay?"

Everyone exchanged glances with each other until Victor broke the silence.

"You know..I still considerd you a friend even before you changed your look.Even when your cat predicted that my dog would die."

"Yeah, even though we have our differences among eachother I see this group of friends staying together for a long time" said Bob with a weak smile.

Hearing that made weird girl smile as well.

Along with Elsa, Victor, Edgar, a smirk from Toshaki and even though he tried to hide it a small smile from Nassor.


	5. 5

Later on after school, Weird girl stayed behind to catch up on her makeup work.

She was behind on alot of assignments, and her parents would kill her if her grades started to go down.

She sighed as she worked on her 5th English paper, she missed coming to school but she certainly didnt miss the work.

At 5:30 she was finally able to leave school. While she was walking out she noticed Nassor walking with a backpack filled with two baseball bats.

Once he saw her he stopped walking and waved. "Hey did you have to stay for baseball practice?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Yes, are you on your way home??"

he asked kinda looking down.

"Yeah I am..do you wanna walk together?" she asked with a blush.

"umm.. sure lets go". said Nassor as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion.

As they walked weird girl couldn't stop smiling, her crush was walking her home and was actually her beside her!!

Sure Nassor was a little gloomy and seemed like a person who didn't want to be botherd. But weird girl could see that he was like anyone else. She was just drawn to him.

"You seem happy, whats on your mind?" asked Nassor snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Im just actually happy to have a friend to walk home with". Nassor raised his eyebrows at her in a curious way.

"So..umm..hows baseball practice going??" she asked trying to keep the conversation going and not onlu talk about herself.

"Its going fine, Im happy that I havent gotten knocked unconchis in a while".

Weird girl looked up at him and they both laughed remembering the time Mr.Whiskers predicted that. Thinking about Mr.Whiskers made her a little sad, but actually seeinf Nassor smile and laugh and being happy made her happy as well.

When they made there way to Weird girl's house neither one of them knew what to say. Both just stood there smiling and looking nervous.

"Well ..thank you for walking me home..see you tomorrow" she said as she started walking away.

Just as got to the the front door she heard Nassor say "Goodbye..my beautiful weird girl".

She quickly turned around and watched him walk away. She couldn't believe that he had just called her beautiful!!

She quickly ran inside and happily threw herself onto her bed.

She was so happy that she srarted jumping on her bed.

"OMFG I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL ELSA!!!"


	6. 6

"What? He really said that?" Asked Elsa as she walked with Weird girl to school the next day.

"Yeah he did, I swear ever since I got this makeover its a whole new beginning for me".

Elsa smiled "Well im glad, I was happy to help you with your new look".

The two girls continued to walk to school until Victor rode passed them on his bike.

He stopped and smiled at Elsa, "Hey need a ride to school?"

"Umm I dont know.." she said as she looked back at weird girl.

"Go ahead Elsa, I dont mind walking the rest of the way to school on my own. Its not that much farther anyways".

Elsa nodded and was very glad that she understood. She hugged her friend goodbye and got on the back of Victor's bike.

Weird girl watched as the two of them rode away and walked the rest of the way by herself.

When she got there she saw BoB and Toshaki walking with alot of other kids, she even saw Nassor.

When she saw him she got nervous but when he looked at her and waved, she waved back and smiled.

She stood there still waving and in a daze, that she didn't even notice that Nassor and plenty of others went on without her.

"Weird girl! ..Weird girl!... WEIRD GIRL!!!

Quickly turning around she saw that it was Edgar calling out her name.

"Comeon were gonna be late for class!!"

With that said he grabbed her by the hand and ran into the building.

However Weird girl was having a hard time keeping up. She was a good 3 feet taller than him and he wabbled alot when he ran.

When the two of them walked into the classroom everyone was staring at them.

It wasnt until weird girl looked down that she realized why.

Edgar was still holding her hand! " Um Edgar you can let go now" she said yanking her hand away.

Edgar just shrugged and walked to his seat. As she walked to hers she noticed that Nassor looked really upset.

But she couldn't understand why, this wasnt his usual gloomy upset look, this was the look of completely pissed off.

He was glaring at Edgar and noticed that Weird girl was staring at him but he wouldn't look at her.

Throughout the day, weird girl sat on her desk trying to figure out why Nassor was being this way.

Its not like there was (or ever would be) Anything between Edgar and her...wait a minute..thats it!! Nassor was jealous..wicj ment... he liked her too!!!

Weird girl was so happy that she accidentally let out a squeal of happiness!

So loud that it caused everyone to look at

her, including Mr.Rykruzki.

"Is there something youd like to share with class young lady?"

"No sir, I was umm just happy that I solved this science equation".

The class let out a small laughter as she slummped down in her seat laughing at herself.

"Umm is there something youd like to share with the class young lady?" he asked.

"No sir, i u was just happy that i finally solved this science equation" she sais holding up her work.

The class let out a small fit of laughter, while she slummped down in her seat laughing at herself.


	7. 7

Later on at lunch Elsa pulled Weird girl aside to have a girl to girl talk.

"So what was that all about this morning with Edgar? And the squealing in the class??" she asked.

weird girl blushed and explained the whole situation.

"So you really think he's jealous?" asked Elsa.

"Well what other explanation is there?..Elsa I think he likes me back".

While the girls were having there conversation,Edgar has just arrived outside to have his lunch. While he walked around, Nassor cornerd him.

"Why were you holding weird girls hand today?!" He asked in his serious voice.

"I..I just noitced that she was going to be late this morning, so I ran into school with her, and to help her run faster I grabbed her hand" said Edgar in a defensive voice.

Despite what he said Nassor still continued to glare at him.

"What are your feelings twards her?" he asked.

Edgar looked down nervously, I just like her as a friend, sure she's pretty but im not interested in her at all."

Nassor sighed and put his hands on hips,

"This is the first and last time that im going to tell you this.Leave her alone, she isn't yours."

Nassor backed off and started walking away, but as he did he heard Edgar say

"She's not yours either!!"

Nassor looked back at him, along with lota of others who we're nearby who heard Edgars outburst.

Victor,Toshaki, and Bob ran over to the two boys who continued to glare at each other.

"Ey vat is going von here?" said toshaki.

"Are you guys gonna fight?" Bob asked in a excited voice.

Nassor just ignored him and continued glareing until he finally said

"Just wait and see."

As he walked away Victor asked, "What was that about?"

"Vah vat did you do to vihm?" Asked Toshaki.

Before Edgar could answer bob said

"So..im confused, theres not gonna be a fist fight?".

"He just aksed why i came into class with weird girl. I dont understand why hed get so mad."

At this point all the boys were confused as well.

"You think maybe he likes her?" bob asked.

" We shouldn't jump to conclusions,plus if he dose it's none of our business" Said victor.

Soon the bell rang and everyone went back to class.

Later on once school was out, Mr.Rykruzki made an announcement.

"Remember children, since we are getting so close to the end of the school year. There will be a dance this weekend to celebrate."

Hearing that made everyone excited and everyone started talking all at once.

"Wanna go together Elsa?" Victor asked with a small blush.

Elsa smiled, "Sure id love too."

Weird girl, who happened to be watching them was very happy for her friend.

"Aww how cute" she thought, thats when ahe got an idea!

Maybe if she went to go visit mr.whiskers, she couls get a sychic reading to see if anyone would ask her to the dance.


	8. 8

After the last bell rang, she ran passed everyone and out the door of the school.

"Voah, vhy is she in vuch a vurry?" asked Toshaki, Bob and Edgar just shrugged but as for Nassor he decided to fallow her and miss out on baseball practice.

He was perfectly out of breathe once he reached the gates of the pet semtery.

But gatherd all of his energy once he saw werid girl walking twards the old burned down windmill. Where after a while she set up a tombstone for her poor little kitty.When he saw her sitting down and talking to the grave he slowly and quietly hid behind a nearby headstone listening to what she was saying.

"Hi Mr.Whiskers, I really miss you kitty. You probably wouldn't even recognize me..im back in school now and theres a dance coming up. I wish you were here to tell me who im supposed to be going with.."

As she said that she put both hands on each side of the tombstone and closed her eyes.

Nassor watched her with raised eyebrows, did she really think that her dead cat would speak to her? Even if it did work he hoped that Mr.Whiskers would tell her that he would be the one to ask her to the dance.

After a while it looked like weird girl was getting ready to go. To avoid getting caught Nassor quickly got up and ran to the tomb of his dead hampster.

As he stood there mourning over his pet and rethinking about the events from dutch day.He senced a presence behind him, turning around he saw weird girl smiling and waveing at him.

He gave a wave back and approached her."Did you come here to visit your pet too?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

She nodded and gave a small frown,"Im sorry about your hampster."

Nassor shrugged "He was a great pet, I feel somewhat responsible for his 2nd death.

Weird girl put a hand on his shoulder,

"You didnt know he was going to die again. But did yoi really think he could kill Toshakis monster turtle?"

At this point her body was tense and she removed her hand, she half expcted him not to answer or be mad.

But to her surprise Nassor let out a small laugh!

"Well I guess I did, but once I saw my poor calousus crushed by that turtle,I knew I was wrong. Not to mention i was nearly suffercated in a real life mummy tomb."

"Yeah...im the one who helped you out of it" said weird girl in a shy voice.

Nassor stared at her with wide eyes,

"..Really?! No one ever told me who did it. They just said I was lucky to still be alive.All I remember is waking up back in my own bed, but.. but... I had no idea it was you who saved me." said nassor as he grabbed both of her hands and and held them in his.

Weird girl smiled at him, "I..Ive liked you for a really long time Nassor, when i saw you trapped in there I was more than happy to save you".

Nassor didn't understand what was happening to him, he was feeling emotions that he had never experienced before..he liked her too!!

So with all of his courage he let out a deep breath and asked, "Weird girl..umm..would you like to..umm...go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I will!!" she said before she have him a small kiss on the cheek and ran down the hill twards the exit.

"Bye, see you at school!" she said with a wave. Nassor stood there in schock, with his hand on his cheek that was now blushing a deep red.

He was in so much shock that he didnt even notice that someone was watching the whole time nearby.

It was Toshaki!

He had also came to the cemetery to visit his dead turtle.

As he watched what happened between Nassor and weird girl, he couldn't help but feel a wave of anger and jealousy take over him.

Now that weird girl was conciderd the prettiest girl in class, Toshaki did in fact feel a small attraction twards her.

So why should Nassor have her all to himself?!

That's when Toshaki came up with a devious plan to mess with their relationship.

He smiled evily and tapped his fingers together as he walked away.


	9. 9

*MEANWHILE AT ELSA'S HOUSE*

So he really asked you to the dance?

Asked Elsa in her calm voice, but did her best to act surprised.

"Yeah! And of course I said yes.I was so happy that I kissed him!

I KISSED HIM ELSA!!"

Elsas eyes widened, "Really?! on the mouth?" she asked.

Weird girl looked down embarrassed.

"Um..no it was on the cheek, but it still it was amazing."

Elsa smiled and wrapped an arm around her friend, "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when Victor asked me. So what are you gonna wear?"

Weird girls face went blank, that hadn't even crossed her mind till now.

"I.. I have no idea.. Elsa can you help me again please?!" she asked in a pleading voice.

Elsa nodded, if she could make her friend look amazing with the makeover. She could definitely make her look amazing for the dance.

*SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY*

While everyone walked into school on time, Nassor was late.

It was the day before the dance and Nassor had spent the whole night before searching for the perfect outfit and practicing how to dance. He wanted to make a impression on her and make her like him even more.

But now he could bearly stay awake as he made his way to school.

Back in the classroom while Bob and Edgar were talking about video games and Victor and Elsa were passing love notes. Weird girl sat at her desk worried about Nassor.

She wondered why he wasn't there next to her in his desk talking to her.

She sighed and rested her hand on her palm.

"Vello Veird Girl" Said Toshaki as he approached her. She looked up at her forgine classmate, he looked smart like always and he was smiling at her!

"Hi Toshaki" she said with a wave, but kept a straight face the whole time.

"You vook very pretty today" he said with a raised eyebrows, weird girl gave him a confused look, why was he talking to her?

"Umm thank you.." she said trying not to sound akward.

"So as vou kno the vance vis tommorow, vould vou vike to go vith me?" he asked while giving her that same evil smirk.

Weird girl was in shock, she certainly was not expecting this.

"Th-thats very sweet Toshaki, but I can't im going with Nassor."

A chill ran down her spine as Toshaki gave her the same serious look he's given everyone else.

But quickly changed it when he noticed her fear. "Vell if you change vour mind, I'll still ve at vhe dance veautiful girl" he said with a wink and walked away.

When she was sure that Toshakis bacl was turned around, Elsa went to comfort her friend.

"What was that all about?" she asked, weird girl shrugged. "I guess he wanted to ask me out, thank god Nassor wasn't here. I know how jealous he can get."

Just as she sais that, a zombie looking Nassor stepped into the classroom. He didn't bother to even talk to the teacher about his tardyness. He just walked passed everyone and threw himself at his desk.

"You should see whats wrong with him" whisperd Elsa before she went back to her own desk.

Weird girl got up, put a hand on hia shoulder and stroked his soft black hair.

"..Nassor are you okay?" she whispered in his ear.

Nassor just nodded and layes his face in his crossed arms and slept.

Before she went back to her seat weird girl gave him a small kiss on his head.

Of course everyone in the class was watching them, most of the girls in class said "Awwww" when they saw the kiss.

And as for the guys they just stared at Nassor with a straight face, but by the look in there eyes they were thinking "Damn Nassor your lucky to have her".

Once all the lessons and class work was done for the day were done, all the girls gatherd around Weird girls desk.

They kept asking her questions.

"Did Nassor ask you to the dance?"

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"What are you wearing tonight?'

"We're you ever with Edgar?"

But the most common question asked was

"Are you with Nassor?"

Nassor who just happened to be awake at this point was listening to the conversation, and was honestly Wondering why none of the guys were bugging him with questions.

But he was aslo curious to listen to what Weird girl had to say, especially her answer to the question if the two of them werw together.

But before she could answer them, the bell rang and school was out.

As everyone left, Nassor and weird girl we're the last ones to walk out and they were holding hands!

"Do you wanna walk home together?" she asked.

"Sorry I have baseball practice today, but you'll definitely see me tomorrow night."

Weird girl nodded and looked down with a small smile. She could bearly breath as Nassor lifted her chin and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

And the kiss would have been perfect..except... SOMEONE HAD TO INTERRUPT!!

Nassor felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around.

"Vassor vits time vor practice" said Toshaki walking passed them totally ruining the moment!

"Well I better go" said Nassor, "Oh okay" weird girl was about to walk away, but was im complete shock when the softness of Nassors soft lips touched her cheek.

She stood there blushing uncontrollably as Nassor walked away with a wink.


	10. 10

When practice was finally over, Toshaki pulled Nassor to talk to him.

"So vis ting vou have vith Veird girl, vis it serious?"

Nassor was taken back at the question.He glared at his frienime, "Why do you want to know?"

"Vecause I vasked her to veh dance, but she said vat she was voing vith you".

Nassor nodded, "Thats right and I would say that we are getting searious. I really like her".

Toshaki smirked, he knew exactly what to say to get under anyone's skin.

"Vunny vou should say vat,vou never vad any vintrest in her vefore".

Nassor was now losing his grip, "Neither did you! Let me make this clear like I did with Edgar, stay away from my girl!"

once that was said Nassor stormed passed his frienime and made his way home.

Toshaki just stood there and giggled to himself. He definitely had something eles in mind for weird girl and Nassor..

*THE NEXT DAY*

Even though the dance was 8 hours away, Nassor wanted to make sure that he looked absolutely perfect. Instead of his usual Yellow long sleeved shirt and black jeans. He was dressed in a balck dress shirt with grey pants and black convers,

And his hair was nicely slicked back.

"She wont be able to resist you".

Meanwhile back at Elsa's house, dresses we're scattered all over the floor,makeup was smeared and left open on her dresser, and a straightener and curling iron were over heating.

"Come out let me see you" said Elsa to weird girl who had just finished getting dressed in her walk in closet.

"Okay..here i come.." she said with a worried sigh as she came out.

She looked absolutely amazing!!!

She was wearing a black and white dress with cute designs and sequences of flowers, butterflies and heart's with black flats, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her makeup consisted of sliver sparkly eyeshadow, black eyeliner and Mascara and pink lip gloss.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Elsa smiled, "You look awsome, a mix of your old self with your new self".

"Thanks, your outfit is so much better though".

Elsa was wearing a silky white dress with black flower designes. Her hair was out of its pigtails and was now curled and pulled up into a fancy bun.She looked like an absolute goddess.

"Alright lets go meet our dates" said weird girl in a excited voice as she walked out of the room.

But before shw could go anywhere elsa grabbed her arm.

"Um before we leave we should probably clean up in here".

Both girls looked at the mess they caused and howled with laughter.


	11. 11

AT THE DANCE*

Nassor made his way through the gym door, since he was early he was the only one there without a date.

So he decided to sit on the bleachers amd wait till everyone else got there.

Soon enough a small crowd had gathered, Edgar, victor and Bob were apart of it.

They saw Nassor sitting by himself and decided to talk to talk to him.

"Hey Nassor" said the 3 boys at the same time.

Nassor looked up at them and gave a small wave.

"Hi to all of you, where are your dates?"

"Shes on the way with yours" said Victor.

"I cam for the free food" said Bob, "I juat came cause its better than sitting at home missing my dead goldfish" said Edgar.

Both Victor and Nassor rolled there eyes at him, especially since Nassor never believed him abour the fish in the first place.

"Hey look guys theres Toshaki" said Bob ponting. Nassor looked over at him and noticed that Toshaki was gestering him to come here.

"I wonder what he wants" whispered Victor to Edgar. Without saying anything Nassor calmly walked over to Toshaki and fallowed him outside the gym.

"Where are we going?" Asked Nassor, but instead of getting an answer back he felr the tightness of thick rope wrap around him.

"I got vou dumbvass, get vin there!" Toshaki sais as he kicked Nassor into a nearby Janitor closet.

"Why are you doinf this?!" Nassor screamed.

"Vecause I am Vetter at everything vou do, especially vhen vit comes to pretty girls. Vou lost vour pet,vow your about to lose vour girl. Voh and vy the way Nassor, youll ve fine. Your used to veing tied up". With thag sais he slammed the door and walked away. Nassor screamed for help and kicked against the door, he had to find a way out. He didn't want to go through this whole mummy thing again!!!

LATER*

Weird girl and Elsa had finally finished cleaning up the mess and were now making there way to the dance.Once Victor saw Elsa he happily ran to her and hugged her tight. Weird girl said Hi to Edgar and Bob and asked "Have you guys seen Nassor? He was supposed to meet me here".

"Last time I saw him, he went to talk to Toshaki" said Edgar.

"About what?" she asked.

Bob shrugged "Not sure, I don't know about you guys but im starving!!" He said before he ran/wobbled to the snack table.

Soon enough everyone was dancing.As for Weird girl she juat sat there watching and waiting for Nassor to show up.

A tap on her shoulder made her quickly turn around, she smiled hopeing it was Nassor, but her smile faded when she saw it was just Toshaki.

"Hi vhere, vou look beautiful vike alvays".

Weird girl nodded at his statement "um Toshaki do you know where Nassor is?" She asked hopeing hed give her some good news.

"Voh don't vorry about vim. Veh told me veh vasnt feeling so good so veh vent home".

Weird girl couldn't believe that Nassor would stand her up like this.

"Aww don't vook so sad,I can ve vour date" he said as he ran his boney fingers through her ponytail.


	12. 12

A part of her wantes to no!! and go see if Nassor was really home sick.

But at this point she felt hurt and humiliated that she didnt care.

So she put on her best fake smile and danced with Toshaki.

But when Elsa and everyone else noticed, they started to become concerned.

"I thought she was supposed to come with Nassor" said Edgar.

"Didn't you guys say that Toshaki was talking with Nassor before we came into the gym?" Elsa asked.

Victor nodded "Something's not right, lets go check this out".

Edgar nodded and told Bob what was going on.

"Elsa you stay here and keep an eye on them, we'll be back" said victor as he and the guys went outside the gym.

"How are we gonna find him?" asked Bob,

"We'll split up , Edgar you check the inside of the school, I'll check the baseball feilds..." but Victor was cut off by Bob saying "Ooh ohh can i check the cafeteria??"

"Yes fine let's go". Everyone made there way to there destinations calling Nassors name constantly.

About 20 minutes later Edgar was just about to give up and go meet with the guys, when he heard someone scream

"HELLO! PLEASE HELP ME! IM IN HERE!!".

Edgar noticed that the voice was coming from inside a nearby Janitor's closet.

"There you are, weve been looking for you!"

"Yeah that's great and all, but could you please be so kind as to untie me!!" Nassor snapped.

Edgar did as he was told and soon enough, he and Nassor ran outside to meet up with the other boys.

"What the heck were you doing in a janitors closet?" asked Bob.

"What the hell do you think?! Toshaki tied me up and locked me in there. It was Dutch day all over again i tell you!!"

"Well you might wanna get in there man, he's dancing with your girl" said Victor.

Once Nassor heard that he pushed everyone out of the way and burst into the gym. Once he saw Toshaki with his arms around Weird girl, his blood started to boil!

Nassor marched right up to them and pulled them apart!

"Get your hands off of my date!!" Nassor growled as he picked up Toshaki by his collar galreing at him.


	13. 13

"Nassor?! What are you doing here?? Toshaki told me that you were at home because you were sick." said weird girl.

"He lied to you! This jerk tricked me, tied me up and locked me in a janitors closet!!"

As he said that Nassor watched as that evil smirk spread across Toshakis face.

"I told you, im vetter than vou, im the one vith the girl".

At this point Nassor couldn't take it anymore and punched Toshaki straight in the face!

A silence fell over everybody as Toshaki fell to the floor. When he got back up, warm red oozing blood was streaming from his nose and mouth. Causing alot of people to gasp. "Vat actually hurt a vittle bit",he said said wiping away the blood. "Its gonna hurt even more when I kick your ass!"

Once Nassor said that a group gathered around them saying "Fight! Fight!"

Punches were thrown and blood stained the floor. Now, I know what your thinking, why aren't the adults or teacher's coming in to stop them?

Well Mr. Rykruzki and the gym teacher were actually at the dance standing in a nearby corner watching the fight.

"Should we stop this?" asked Mr. Rykruzki, the gym teacher shrugged "We could but im curious to see who would win".

While everyone else just stood there watching, weird girl felt so overwhelmed by the situation that she felt she ahould be the one to stop this.

She pushed her way through the crowd till she finally made it to the middle.

"Oh my god! What is she doing?!" asked Elsa in a worried voice.

"Both of you stop it now!!" said Weird girl as tried to pull Toshaki off of Nassor, but in the process Toshaki slapped her across the face causing her to collapse to the floor.

Once they both relaized what had just happened, and hearing the gasps of everyone else caused both boys to stop dead in their tracks. Elsa and Edgar ran to weird girls side to help her up.

At this point tears were forming in her eyes and he hand was holding her red swollen cheek.

Finally she spoke up and said

"This is all your fault Toshaki! The only reason you wanted to take me away from Nassor is because of my new look! If I still looked the same you wouldn't even glance in my direction!" Once she said that Weird girl got up and ran out of the gym.

She heard Elsa, Nassor and many others call her name but she just kept running.

When others were sure that she wasn't coming back everyone glared at Toshaki.

"You know she's right, if Elsa never helped her with her new look neither of you would be fighting over her!" said Victor.

Everyone else agreed and left the group that they had made. Soon they were the only two left standing in the middle of the floor while everyone else danced and ignored them.

Nassor soon snapped out of his and ran after his girl!

At first Nassor wasn't sure where she could be running off too. But that's when it hit him! There was only one friend in the entire world that she could turn too in her time of need. He quickly made his way to the pet cymtery, as soon as he went through the gates he called out to her.

"WEIRD GIRL?!, WEIRD GIRL WHERE ARE YOU?!"


	14. 14

When he didnt get an answer back he started to get worried. He ran and ran, so fast that he nearly tripped over every head stone that came in contact with him. His body ached from from tripping to much and from the previous fight from before.

But Nassor chose to ignore the pain and put his full concentration on finding the girl that he feared he may lose soon.

When Nassor climbed up the hill to find the grave of Mr. whiskers he threw himself down onto the soft grass below him and passed out from exhaustion.

When he finally caught hia breathe, Nassor turned over and saw his girl laying on the ground of Mr. whiskers grave curled up into a ball. But what suprised him was that the fact that sparky (Victor's dog) was beside her licking her still swollen cheek.

Nassor picked himself up with his arms and slowly crawled over twards her and gently started to shake her.

"Weird girl? Weird girl are you okay? please wake up." Slowly her eyes started to open, when she was fully awake, Nassor smiled and sparky barked with excitement. Weird girl sat up and even though her instincts told her to be mad, she knew deep down that it wasn't Nassors fault for what happened.

So she decided to hug him instead, even though her touch hurt nassor sucked up the pain and hugged her back.

"Im sorry I fell for Toshakis trick, I shouldve known that youd never do something like that to me."

Nassor nodded and gently removed the hair tie from weird girls ponytail, letting her hair fall free.

"Its okay gourges, you had no idea that he would do that to me. Im sorry that you got hurt in the process, is your cheek okay?"

Weird girl nodded and let him touch her cheek. "The only reason why i got hit, was because I felt responsible for the stupid fight."

Nassor looked down ashamed, "I didn't mean to start a fight I really didn't, but he just made me so angry. Seeing you in his arms made me just wanna go over there and slap him silly".

Hearing that made weird girl giggel, she felt so great knowing that Nassor felt so deeply for her.

"Well the dance is still going on, do you want to go back?" Nassor asked.

At first weird girl wanted to say "Sure let's go back with everyone else and have a good time". But instead she said "No lets stay here I like it when its just you and me. We can have our own little dance right here in the grave yard."

Nassor looked at her confused,"How are we gonna dance if we have no music?"

Weird girl took out her ipod from her purse amd shoved it at him.

"Wow beautiful and smart, what more could I ask for?" said Nassor.

As weird girl put her ipod on play she kneeled down and petted sparky.

"Go home sparky, thank you for caring about me" sparky gave her one last lick and ran out of the graveyard.

Once he was gone music started to play

 _"This is the story of a girl_ _who cried a river and drowned the whole world._ _And while she looks so sad in photographs_ _I absolutely love her..when she smiles."_ As weird girl looked into Nassors eyes, she began to think about the night when she lost Mr. Whiskers.

How he transformed from a cute fluffy little white cat, to the creepy vampire cat before he died.

She still remembered that she still loved him even in his different stage.

In the same way Nassor loved her even before she changed, even if he didn't know it himself.

While the two of them continued to dance, Elsa, Victor and Edgar and Bob stood at the bottom of the hill watching them. Sparky had lead them here instead of going home. All of them were very happy for the two of them. This was a couple that was certainly worth waiting for.

when the song ended, Nassor took Weird girl in his arms and kissed her passiontly, causing everyone to cheer for them!

Weird girl couldn't be happier, Her new look may have come with alot of ups and downs but it was certainly a change for the better!

THE END!!!


End file.
